greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ^Ad block xD Background File:Green Arrow Background.jpg Background color is 006600. - Doomlurker 20:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) December I couldn't find that image, I kept an eye out but it didn't crop up, sorry. Good work as always with the featured articles and got quite a few assignments keeping me busy on the lead up to christmas. How about you? -Doomlurker 15:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Updating Things were a couple of years out of date on the main Green Arrow page, so I'm trying my best to bring things up to date, I'm trying to make only minor semantic changes to keep the original intent in place while keeping the info relevant -Tiggerpete 02:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hi. yeah I read Green Arrow, I look forward to it when it comes out, but currently it seems only average so far, I'm still waiting for the "big things" that were promised for Green Arrow, so far it seems more like the series isn't quite hitting its potential for greatness. still, its far from being on my chopping block to be dropped. mostly I'm trying to fill out my Green Arrow runs, I have the first mini from the 80's, and all of Green Arrow/Black Canary, as well as the current series, but I have major holes in vol. 2 and 3. oh well, I guess its gonna take time, but the fun is in the hunt sometimes. at least vol.3 is collected in trades. Tiggerpete 22:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Batman Wiki Ah yes, I was supposed to give you rights, I'll do it presently so you can update the main page. Also I enjoyed Dr. Who, not the best episode I've seen but I enjoyed it none-the-less.- Doomlurker 21:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) This weeks Dr. Who looks a lot more interesting to me, I hope it doesn't disappoint. And sure you can give me admin rights on Green Lantern if you want. - Doomlurker 23:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Wordmarks (Wiki logos) I've been updating a few wiki wordmarks (Batman and Aquaman) to fit with the DCnU titles. With the Aquaman one, I was wondering if you knew where I could find a high quality image of the title for me to edit because the one I used (as you can probably see) is a bit rough around the edges. I was also wondering if you wanted me to knock you up one for Green Arrow and any other of your wikis that are now in the DCnU. - Doomlurker 12:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I think thats about the same quality as the image I used. I'll give it another go at some point because I'd prefer them to be png images like the Batman and Green Lantern ones which aren't surrounded by white. - Doomlurker 22:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I know how to do it, because I did it with Batman and Green Lantern, and that's why the Aquaman logo went wrong when I was cutting it it cut off some of the black outline. And I found the image but it looks around the same quality. - Doomlurker 22:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, they'll have to stay the same. Although MM could use the background removed like I did with Batman. - Doomlurker 23:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Of the wiki wordmark. So behind "Martian Manhunter" logo there is blue, I could possibly get rid of it so its just the words. - Doomlurker 00:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Aquaman is sorted, at least until I get a super high resolution image to work with! seems taking them from comic covers works better as it is a bigger image. - Doomlurker 21:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I've done Hawkman too, and I'm really looking forward to seeing footage from the Dark Knight Rises! I'm still waiting for the Empire pictures in high resolution! Looks amazing! - Doomlurker 21:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I have temporary admin rights on this wiki? So I can sort the wordmark. - Doomlurker 21:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Might as well. - Doomlurker 22:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wordmarks I think I've done all of the wordmarks now, except for the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold one. Oh and Wonder Woman but I might just leave that one. If I've missed any let me know. - Doomlurker 01:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Update I'm going through the wikis (in no particular order) and trying to update the infoboxes with new 52 images where possible. I haven't gotten too far yet though. Also did you notice that I updated the favicon here of the more recent arrow logo? - Doomlurker 00:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind doing it as a project. New 52ing all the necessary articles. But obviously if you find suitable images go ahead and upload them. - Doomlurker 00:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) With Green Lantern and Batman I figure we just do the same. Update the pictures where possible. Adding information to the articles is going to take longer but might as well focus on the images for now. - Doomlurker 16:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I updated the colourings of the User talk boxes on this site. - Doomlurker 19:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I probably will do it on the other sites. - Doomlurker 20:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A page should probably be created for upcoming pilot for the show called Arrow. - Doomlurker 19:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Message http://wonder-woman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Rod12 its still there according to my end, I never got your response and certainly didn't delete it. I have no idea what you replied. - Doomlurker 00:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ''Arrow'' I uploaded the first official picture of Green Arrow from Arrow onto Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)/Gallery. - Doomlurker 17:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Comicbookmovie.com and you could. I knew Amanda Waller was on Superman Wiki so I linked all character links to there on the Batman Wiki but if you want to move her to Batman that's fine by me, it just means the links will need to be reverted to link to Batman. Also, let me know when you have an idea about where you think Justice League #7 should go. I don't think we know enough just yet. - Doomlurker 20:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Green Arrow blog done. And I got your message about you doing the comicvine links. I'll possibly do Blue Beetle and Booster Gold next, although they're the characters I'm least familiar with. - Doomlurker 23:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Other than Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, I haven't done Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman or Shazam yet. I might break Shazam down into Animal Man and Swamp Thing as well. I added another character, well characters, to the Batman one too. - Doomlurker 23:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It'll be easy enough, I'll probably do a separate blog for Shazam and for the others rather than putting them all in one. - Doomlurker 23:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Check out Green Arrow (Oliver Queen). I've designed the new template with the actual colours from Green Arrow's costume. Let me know if you like the new colourings and I'll go ahead and update the rest of the templates on here. I'm all done with Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Shazam and Blue Beetle/Booster Gold - Doomlurker 15:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Look at it now, that's about the best I can do without making the character name at the top huge. - Doomlurker 19:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to come up with a template for episodes in general, there's one on Aquaman (w:c:aquaman:Template:Infobox Episode) Maybe we should put that on each wiki? - Doomlurker 19:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was tampering with the template while you replied. Which did you say was perfect? The one that it is at now or the one with the even smaller general information text? - Doomlurker 19:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I've made it smaller again, not as small as it was though, the reason being it needs to be smaller than the character name but bigger than the information below it. Hope you think it looks alright. And I'll probably add that template to Batman and Green Lantern too. - Doomlurker 20:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Update Good work. I added a new background to Aquaman, I wanted to use different pictures but it'll do. We'll have to do some work on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold soon. - Doomlurker 22:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, maybe Green Arrow or Superman. - Doomlurker 14:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Green Arrow City Walls Is that really the way you make story arc pages? I usually make them like volumes w:c:aquaman:Aquaman: Death of a Prince. - Doomlurker 21:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I started you off, adding a few issue covers. - Doomlurker 00:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi This really is not about the post I was just not sure how to get a hold of you. I am a big Green Arrow fan and I would like to talk to you on chat on here or on email message i will be on chat today and if you are interested hop on or just comment back. Thank you. From Jaxon93 Affiliation Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia Community Development team. I was wondering if you would be interested in affiliating with Arrow wiki. I think it would be really beneficial for both wikis in terms of becoming more popular and getting good traffic. What do you think? LexiLexi 08:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC)